Wings To Fly
by untapdtreasure
Summary: GSR...post homebodies


Wings to Fly

By Sidle Chick and Sassy

Post-Homebodies Fiction

Sara walked into the lab the next night. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She tried to smile as she passed Warrick in the hall.

"Damn, girl. You don't look so good. Go home. I'm sure Grissom will understand." He said feeling of her forehead.

"I'll be better here than at home, Warrick." She continued down the hall. _I'm not alone here...well, not exactly._

Grissom was sitting in his office doing his paperwork. The paperwork that is always late. He wanted to get it done on time today. He looked up seeing Sara walk by. "Sara?" He called for her. Even though Sara is tough, he was still surprised to see her in today. After everything that happened the night before, he expected her to take a few days off.

"Yeah?" She made herself smile at him.

He looked up at her, studying her every feature. She looked tired, but yet she always looked beautiful in his eyes. "What are you doing into work today?" He asked taking off his glasses and setting them on a mound of paperwork.

"I'm on schedule." She started to continue her way to the locker room.

"Sara?" He called her back. " Sit down, please? " He asked, standing up.

She drug her feet and plopped down in the chair. She was clearly annoyed. "What have I done wrong this time?"

He walked over, shutting the door. He came back and sat on a clear space on his desk in front of her. "You didn't do anything wrong. Sara...We..the case we worked last night was a difficult case. I think maybe you should take a couple days off, re-group, just relax awhile." He said with the best intentions for her. He hated seeing her like this, and the concern was clear in his eyes.

"Grissom, I'm fine." She said as tears threatened to spill down her face once more. _God, Sara, haven't you cried enough...Get a grip! _

"Sara, you're not fine." He knelt down in front of her. Forgetting his place, his raised his hand and caressed her cheek. "Sara, take some time off. Clear your head."

"I don't want to be alone...I can't be alone." She said pushing him away and standing up. _Don't confuse me now, Grissom. I can't take it anymore._

Grissom's mind raced with things to say. He wanted to be with her so bad, to comfort her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, to cry with her. To be the one to hear her laugh, to be the one she held a special smile for. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Why don't...after shift, why don't we...why don't we go out? Maybe go out for dinner? You won't be alone, Sara. " He said gently.

She looked at him then. "Grissom, what are you doing?"

"I'm... " He sighed, looking deep into her eyes. " I'm doing something about this... about us... if you'll let me? " He whispered, looking pleadingly with his eyes to her.

"What's different today?" She couldn't just let him in. He broke her heart. It couldn't be easy.

He took his hand off her shoulder and took her hand in his. " Last night... it.. it hurt me to see you like that. After I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about that look on your face, how hurt you looked, and... I wanted to be the one to comfort you, I wanted to be the one to hold you when you cried, to wipe your tears away, and to even cry with you... I realized how much I want to be with you, and... I'm ready... to get my head out of the microscope as Catherine put it, I'm ready to be with you... and I'm so sorry for treating you like I did, I was an ass, and I know that... I ... I love you Sara. "

She placed her finger to his lips. "I'm not ready for that..." She smiled. "I'll let you take me to dinner."

He returned her smile, closing his eyes momentarily. " That would be wonderful... Sara?"

"Yeah?"

" Can I kiss you? " He whispered.

She closed her eyes. "Not yet." She couldn't believe the words that came from her lips. She opened her eyes slowly. "It's not that I don't want too...it's just you...you pull me in...Push me away...I can't let you hurt me again. Baby steps, Grissom. Baby steps."

" I understand. " He smiled nervously, trying to form right words and not sound like some school boy talking to his crush, this was more then a crush, this was love. " I won't push you away anymore Sara, I won't do that to you. " He lifted her hand, kissing the top of it. " Too much?" He asked a little nervous.

She shook her head. She picked up his and kissed it gently. She smiled. "Shifts about to start. See you in a few."

"See you then. " He smiled, watching her walk away. More then once he'd watched her walk away, he hated to see her go, but he loved to watch her leave. He went back into his office, sitting down at his desk, sighing and smiling.

Shift ended and Sara was hanging around the break room. She was sure Grissom would retract his previous offer, but she decided to give him a chance to make good on it.

He finished up on his paperwork, it being late once again, but for once he didn't mind. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, leaving his office and closing the door behind him. He was nervous. He looked over and saw her in the break room. ' She looks so beautiful. ' He started for the break room. He put on his best, nervous, but best smile going in. " You ready? "

"Yeah. Are you?"

He smiled. " Yeah.. yeah I am. "

She picked up her purse and stepped toward him. "Where you taking me?"

He smiled. " The only place I trust. " He held his arm out to her, as a gentlemen would, offering it to her, only if she wanted it.

"And just where is that?" She said taking his arm.

He smiled. " My townhouse, I can make a mean lasagna. " His eyes widened. " But it's only for food, I mean, if you're not comfortable there we could go out to a restaurant. " He said, hoping he didn't screw anything up. He wanted everything to go perfectly. He had no intentions of just taking Sara to bed. He wanted to get to know her, to really know her.

"I trust you."

He smiled to her a bit, sighing relieved. " Thank you.. I don't know why you do, I've been horrible to you, but thank you, for what it's worth. " He smiled, opening the lab door for her.

Sara decided to drive her own car to Grissom's. "So you don't have to take me home."

He looked up at her. "Are you sure, I don't mind? "

In all honesty, she was afraid things would go bad once she was in his home. She needed her own way out. She couldn't rely on him. "I'm sure."

He smiled to her. " That's fine. "

She followed him to his house. Once there, she looked herself over in the mirror. "I need makeup," she muttered as he opened her door for her.

" You look very beautiful tonight. " He smiled, closing her door.

"Tonight?" She teased. "It's nine o'clock in the morning."

He closed his eyes, chuckling. " Oh, wow that was embarrassing, yes, this morning, you look very beautiful this morning. " He smiled brightly, getting out the keys to his townhouse.

"I'm hungry."

He smiled. "Me too. " He finally got the keys and opened the door, standing aside to allow her in first.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled. "You're welcome, always be a gentlemen my mother would tell me. " He smiled, closing the door.

"Smart mother." She said taking off her CSI forensics jacket.

He smiled to her, taking her jacket and hanging it up. " Feel free to make yourself at home, I'll get a salad started before the vegetarian Lasagna. " He smiled going into his kitchen.

He remembered. She smiled as she walked around his living room. She loved the framed butterflies, but grew sad at the thought of them forever being trapped behind the glass. They'd never be free.

"Would you like something to drink? " He asked, coming out, seeing her beautiful form. " You all right? "

"I was just thinking." She said still looking that the butterflies.

" Penny for your thoughts? " He asked walking up beside her, smiling to her.

"They'll never be free." She said slowly.

He looked sadly to her, then back at the picture, taking it down. " Come with me? " He asked gently, smiling softly to her.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled, jerking his head to the side , implying for her to follow him as he walked to his back door and out onto his small deck.

She followed with a curious expression on her face.

He smiled, carefully lifting the glass on the butterfly frame picture. He smiled. " Pick one. "

She picked the yellow one with wings that was tipped in blue. "That one."

He smiled, picking it up, and softly letting it flow off his hand, into the warm breeze. He smiled to her. "Your turn."

She smiled and picked up the largest one. She released it into the wind. She then took his picture and laid it to the side. She took his hands in hers. "How about that kiss now?"

He smiled softly. " Are you sure your ready?" He asked, not wanting to take advantage of her. He lifted his hand to caress her soft, delicate cheek.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and drew his lips to her. "I'm ready." She said right before their lips met in a slow tender kiss.

He tried to stifle it, but a small moan escaped his lips, as his lips caressed hers. He kissed her back softly, and let his lips linger upon hers for a moment.

She was the first to pull away. "No more playing with my heart, Gil Grissom."

His eyes were cracked, his lips still a little pouched from the kiss. " Never again will I hurt you Sara. " He whispered.

She kissed him again.

He moaned against her lips, cupping her delicate, soft, beautiful face in his hands, kissing her gently.

"Grissom?" Sara said softly as he held her against him.

" Yes? " He replied, rubbing her back with one hand, caressing her face with the other.

"For the first time in my life, I don't feel alone."

He swallowed. " You'll never feel alone again Sara, not if I can help it, I'll never leave you. " He leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Good."

He nodded. " For the first time in my life... I feel complete, " he placed her hand over his heart. " in here. "

"I've always been there." She swallowed. "You just finally let me in."

" I was such a fool Sara, such an old fool, I shouldn't have hurt you, and it hurts me to think about how I hurt you, I should have let you in from the beginning. "

"You weren't ready. Nor was I." She lay her head against his chest.

He held her tightly to him in his protective embrace. " Will you ever forgive me Sara? "

"Already have."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. " Thank you, thank you for everything, for forgiving me, for giving me a second chance, everything. "

THE END


End file.
